what if?
by Freshman19
Summary: what if Sasuke got the fox instead of naruto?what if the fourth never died and everyone knew Naruto was his son? changed it up a bit, no meeting, but ever BETTER STORYLINE!see the sharingan tandem!
1. what is going on?

F19: Naruto care to do the disclaimer?

Naruto: sure, freshman19 doesn't own any characters in this series believe it!

What if?

The fourth never died?

Sasuke got the fox instead of Naruto?

Everyone knew Naruto was the fourth's son?

Chapter one-New day!

"Hah you can't catch me!" Sasuke said as he ran from chunnin who were chasing him.

"Get back here" they shouted after him as he had switched their uniforms with dresses, then lost them.

"Suckers" he said as they jumped him from behind.

Elsewhere…

"Lord fourth hokage, there's an emergency" a messenger said.

"Let me guess Sasuke snuck in and switched your uniforms with dresses" Yondaime said.

"Yeah" the messenger said as the two chunnin brought Sasuke in the room.

"What do you have to say for yourself Sasuke" Yondaime asked.

"I like the new look" he laughed as he pointed at the chunnin.

"You may leave" Yondaime said as Sasuke left and returned to the academy, where Iruka sensei was waiting.

"What were you thinking?" he asked Sasuke.

"Oh come on they deserved it" Sasuke said.

"Ok since Sasuke wants to replace things, we'll be having a surprise test on the replacement jutsu" Iruka said as the class whined.

"Naruto" he called up, our main character, the son of the fourth hokage.

"Ready…set…go!" Iruka said as he threw a kunai at Naruto, which hit, until he used the jutsu with a piece of paper.

"Now for Sasuke" Iruka said as Sasuke stepped up and got hit with the kunai, but only got away by a bit but still got hurt.

"See that just shows you should have been studying instead of goofing off" Iruka said.

"You'll see, I'll become hokage, and you'll al have to show me some respect" Sasuke said.

"You hokage, yeah right" Naruto said, " cuz that's my dream, to be greatest hokage!" said Naruto (that never changed), "anyway you're a loser Sasuke" Naruto said as the rest of the class laughed.

At final exams…

"Naruto show me your clone jutsu" Iruka said.

"Not only will I show you, I'll do the next level, Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said as he made three shadow clones.

"Superb" Iruka said as he passed Naruto.

"Now your turn Sasuke" he said as Sasuke made a mediocre shadow clone which passed out within a second.

"Mad vein you fail!" he said as Sasuke walked out mopping.

The next day…

"Lord fourth hokage, come quick," a messenger said.

"What's wrong? " he asked.

"Naruto and Sasuke are dueling, and Sasuke stole the forbidden scroll".


	2. new sharingan weilder

F19: ok Sakura, you're turn to do the disclaimer!

Sakura: ok…Freshman19 doesn't own any characters of the Naruto series! (Inner Sakura) or else I'd make him make me the main character! Chaa!

F19: she's delirious.

Chapter two!

"You can't hope to beat me Sasuke!" Naruto said as he dodged Sasuke's kunai.

"But, Mizuki said if I got the scroll, I could beat you" Sasuke said.

"Haha, you didn't really think you could get any better, not when you can't even make a real shadow clone" Mizuki said as he hopped down between them.

"I tricked you into stealing that scroll, so I could use it, now Sasuke hand it over" he demanded.

"No! Sasuke don't do it!" Naruto said.

"Don't listen to this spoiled brat, he only wants to turn you in to his father, he hates you as does the rest of the village, haven't you wondered why everybody gives you that look, the look that says they don't want you to exist?"

"What are you talking about!" Sasuke asked desperately.

"It's because you are the human form of the demon nine-tailed fox!" Mizuki said.

"No that's not true!" Sasuke said.

"Oh it is, ever wonder why you have no one to live with, it's because you killed the Uchiha's, even your brother, who was an ANBU squad leader, was killed, and the fourth had to seal you into your human form!" Mizuki said.

"Not TRUE!" Sasuke said as his eyes turned red with slits like a fox's.

"He's released the demon fox's chakra" Mizuki said.

"Show me what you can do nine-tailed fox" he said as Sasuke did some seals.

"Fire style: Dragon fire jutsu!" Sasuke said as he blew a wave of fire at Mizuki and Naruto dodged.

"Grrrgrrhggrrrr" Sasuke growled as he got on all fours and charged at Mizuki and punched him back a few yards.

"Wow you're good fox, but try handling this! Earth style: caving hands jutsu!" Mizuki said as hands grabbed Sasuke and held him in place.

"Argh!" he said, as he broke free of the hands.

"Oh no" Mizuki said as Sasuke jumped high in the air and pounced on him releasing chakra in all directions as he started to crush Mizuki under the pressure but Naruto hit Sasuke with a shower of kunai.

"Sasuke stop this, this isn't you, so snap out of it!" Naruto said as he punched Sasuke dead in the face sending him back a few feet, knocking him out.

"Wow…that kid took out the demon fox with one punch" a man said from the shadows.

"He is definitely my target," the man said as he left.

"Naruto are you alright?" Yondaime said as he arrived at the scene.

"Yes dad, he did something freaky and had all this charka and almost killed Mizuki, because Mizuki tricked Sasuke into stealing the scroll so he could steal it from Sasuke" Naruto said.

"Is that so, well what did you do?" Yondaime asked as he saw Sasuke unconscious on the ground.

"I punched the crap out of Sasuke and he passed out.

"Wow this kids amazing...he's also intrigued the interest of…him," he thought as reinforcements arrived and took Mizuki away and medical ninja tended to Sasuke.

"Lord fourth Hokage, the seal is still intact, but is has leaked some of the fox's chakra" one doctor said.

"Well at least we're all safe" Yondaime said.

The next day…

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked the next day when all the new genin would meet their sensei's.

"I was made a genin by the forth hokage himself, see the headband?" he shot back as he pointed to his new leaf headband.

"Naruto!" a pack of girls screamed as he entered the room.

"Ladies, ladies it's ok, Naruto is here," he said as he walked to his seat.

"Hey Anko" he said winking at her.

"H-hey Naruto" she said blushing

(A/n: I changed Anko's age, this IS an alternate universe)

"Everyone, listen closely, so I can give you your team assignments" Iruka said.

"Team 7…Naruto Uzumaki…Anko Mitarashi..,"

"YES!" they both stood up and shouted and they sat back down blushing.

"And Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka finished.

"Iruka sensei why am I paired with that loser, when I'm the best ninja in here" Sasuke said indignantly.

"Because I had to even out the teams, Naruto had the best grades, and you had the worst," Iruka explained as the rest of the class left, " and you three will meet your teacher in room 201 down the hall" he finished as the three left.

"I hope he's good, cuz if he is he'll be able to dodge this" Sasuke said as he placed a can of sneezing powder over a slightly opened door.

"Well I can say my skills are a bit above average" a voice said as Kakashi tapped Sasuke on the head.

"Wow he's fast he didn't even move the door" Naruto thought.

"Ok now that I'm here I can give you this" Kakashi said as he passed out the forms for the survival test and they signed it, and for the test (just switch Naruto and Sasuke's parts with each other and have Anko in Sakura's place)

"Now today you will get your first C ranked mission, it is to protect the bridge builder until he gets back to his country" Kakashi explained as they all were anxious to have a mission of more than just helping around the village.

So they met the bridge builder and started off (this I changed a bit).

"So you guys are absolutely sure that that I'm in no danger" Tazuna asked.

"Yes, even though these three are junior ninja, I'm an elite, so nothing to worry about" Kakashi assured him.

Then two ninja appear out of nowhere and ambushed the group.

"Water style: wave slam jutsu!" one said as a jet of water blasted Kakashi away and the other went for Tazuna, then Kakashi stepped in.

"I think you and I need to have a talk Tazuna," he said.

So they did the thing, where it supposed to be A-ranked instead of D and blah blah blah, lets get to the twist!

"Kakashi, your brat aren't as weak as I'd thought" Zabuza said as he had ambushed the group and Naruto intercepted him, but Zabuza slashed him with his sword. Nearly knocking him out.

"Naruto!" Anko said as Zabuza aimed for her, then Naruto bashed him, with a tackle.

"Naruto you saved me…what's up with your eyes?" Anko asked as Naruto's eyes had become red with two dots along the outsides.

"Naruto's obtained the Sharingan...but how?" Kakashi thought.


	3. Naruto UzumakiUchiha?

**F19: ok Sasuke you're turn!**

**Sasuke: Freshman19 doesn't own anything to do with Naruto, or the rest of us, cuz he's a loser.**

**F19: so's your mama.**

**Sasuke: oh yeah, Dragon fire jutsu!**

**F19: dragon fire jutsu!(Cool ninja battle)**

* * *

"I don't know what going on with my eyes but I can see a lot" Naruto said as he looked at Zabuza.

"Well Kakashi, It seems you aren't the only one here with the Sharingan" Zabuza said as Kakashi revealed his.

"Naruto, I have some questions, but that can wait, right now we have to protect the bridge builder" Kakashi said as he and Naruto stood ready to battle.

"Fine then take this!" Zabuza said as he swung his huge sword at them but they separated.

"Mist jutsu!" Zabuza said.

"Mist jutsu!" Naruto said using the copy feature for the first time as he also disappeared in the mist.

"So your brats can work huh Kakashi…HIYA" Zabuza said as Naruto came flying at Kakashi as Zabuza had knocked him out of the mist, but Naruto slid on his feet and got his balance back.

"Take this" Kakashi and Zabuza said (battle goes like the show, except putting Sasuke in Naruto's place for both! and Haku didn't die!)

Back at the village…

"Naruto, I hear from Kakashi that you have obtained the Sharingan eyes, the kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan," Yondaime said as Naruto sat in front of his desk.

"Yeah and it's great, check it out!" Naruto said using his Sharingan.

"Yes it is impressive, but how does he have it, even though I'm not an Uchiha, I have it butit was passed from an Uchiha" Kakashi explained.

"Well I never thought this would get out…" Yondaime thought as he picked up a picture on his desk.

"May I ask who that is, Lord Hokage?" Kakashi asked.

"That is my wife, Naruto's mother…. Uchiha Kigora" Yondaime said.

"Isn't she the one..." Kakashi asked.

"Yes, she's the one who helped me seal the demon fox inside sasuke, even though she had given birth to Naruto a week before" Yondaime said.

* * *

well I hope that answers you're questions, Naruto's mother was an Uchiha! so that makes Naruto and sasuke COUSINS! and sorry for the shortness!


	4. Inside the forest & genius falls special

ok so here's a revamped storyline int eh single AU of Naruto enjoy two chapters for one!

"Auuugh" Sasuke screamed as he fainted from the mark and Orochimaru escaped, leaving both scrolls behind for the beaten team.

"What am I going to do?" Anko thought to herself as she picked up both her teammates and got them to the ground and into hiding.

"Well at least we got both scrolls" Anko said as she sat by her teammates as they recovered, and she watched them for signs of improvements.

"They look…so calm…" she thought, as this was the first time they weren't fighting, and Anko inched closer to Naruto and touched his face.

"W-wow" She said as she ran her fingers over his face, she found that she couldn't stop herself, I mean; she's liked him forever.

"We're here for your teammates" a voice said as Anko looked behind her to see a guy mummified in bandages, a girl with long black hair, and a guy with something in his palms.

"What do you want with Sasuke and Naruto?" Anko asked.

"Oh you know, we wanna see if they can play on Friday, oh and we're here to kill them," Dosu said as he advanced upon the two seal bearers.

"Don't you dare touch Naruto!" Anko said as she slapped Dosu across the face.

"Well don't you have some fight?" Dosu said as Anko kicked him into a nearby tree.

"I'll take her," Zaku said as he used his slicing air blast.

"Earth style: Rock wall jutsu" Anko said as she raised a rock wall, but it got sliced through.

"Gotcha!" Zaku said as he grabbed Anko's arms and restrained her as Kin walked over to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Wow, I have to kill a hottie" Kin said as She rubbed her hands on Naruto's face.

"Get you filthy hands off him you pig!" she said.

"Whoa, Kin quit that, she'll break free and kill you" Zaku said as he had to use a lot of energy to restrain Anko, but he bashed her in the head with a rock and beat her up until she couldn't move.

"Naruto…Sasuke…" she said and the sound team looked around to see both standing upright with red marks stretching over their bodies.

"Anko…are you ok," Naruto asked as his marks spread from his face to his right arm.

"Anko, did these three do this to you?" Sasuke asked as his marks spread to his right shoulder.

"Yeah we did" Zaku said as he flexed his arm.

"Well then, it's time you paid for what you did" Naruto and Sasuke said as Naruto put his right hand out beside him and Sasuke put his left hand up by Naruto and they made the same hand signs.

"Kanton: Gokakyuu no jutsu!"(Fire style: fire ball jutsu) they said as they shot a fifty-foot fireball at the sound team.

"Oh please" Zaku said as he blasted the fireball away with his air blasts, but concealed in the flames were the two ninja.

"Uzumaki-Uchiha rendan!" Sasuke and Naruto said as Naruto kicked Zaku up and Sasuke put and elbow in his stomach and Naruto hit him with Kunai in his back, then to top it off Naruto threw Zaku towards the ground and Sasuke kicked him hard in the spine, breaking it.

"ZAKU!" Kin shouted as she stepped forward but Naruto punched her into a tree knocking her out.

"And then one little piggy was left" Sasuke said as he and Naruto surrounded him.

"Here, take our scroll" Dosu said.

"We already have both, so the only thing…left to take-" Sasuke said.

"Is your life" Naruto finished as he ran at Dosu and swept his legs out from under him.

"Goodbye!" Sasuke said as Naruto kicked Dosu high in the air and Dosu came down with Sasuke in a pile driver.

"Well that took care of them, I need some more" Naruto said

"Yeah lets go annihilate the other teams," Sasuke suggested as they felt hands on their shoulders.

"No, stop this, your not yourselves" Anko said as they freed themselves from her grip.

"Come on, it'll be fun, this is a life or death, lets see if these guys are even worth being called Ninja" Naruto said as he walked off to find some more teams.

"NOOO!" Anko screamed as she got in front of Naruto, placed her hands on his shoulders and after some hesitation, kissed him.

Naruto was completely caught off guard by this and the curse mark receded as Naruto became light headed and Anko walked over to Sasuke and repeated the action and his curse mark receded as well.

"That felt Great, SCORE!" Anko thought to herself in celebration.

"Oh, my head" Naruto said as he observed the carnage from the fight with the sound ninja.

"Whoa…did we do that Anko?" he asked as he saw Dosu's neck going the wrong way, and Zaku's body in a V formation and Kin sticking through the tree.

"…Yes" Anko said hesitantly as Naruto and Sasuke stood in shock, they would never do anything that cruel to anyone.

"That thing Orochimaru gave you, it controlled you…you were even going to find other teams…and kill them," Anko cried.

"I don't believe it…but we better get moving before anyone else finds us and we go into that again" Naruto said holding Anko up as they walked to the tower, which was like 100 feet from them.

"Iruka sensei?" Naruto asked as he saw him waiting for them.

"So you three made it, well I can't say I'm surprised, you were always trying to out do one another," he laughed as he gave them the description of the writing on the wall as well as the third exam prelims.

"Well it seems you maggots have made it…oh hi dear!" A woman's voice said as the four turned around to see…ANKO!

"Oh hi mom!" Anko Jr said as she hugged her mom.

"My moms the third exam proctor!" Anko Jr celebrated.

"A-Anko you look exactly like your mom! " Naruto pointed out.

"Well yeah it was funny that I look like my mom, but I'm also fiery like her…"She said as the other passing teams came in containing Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sakura (no creepy Ino pig!).

"Well now that you all have been informed about the contest we'll have the first match," Anko Sr said as the names Randomized on the scoreboard and the first two names that came up were-

"Lee vs. Neji" Anko Sr said.

"Finally I get to prove to everyone I can beat a genius," Lee said as he jumped for joy.

"Lee pay attention, now, Neji is a great ninja, and that Byakugan eyes of his he can see almost all the way around him so speed is a must, got it?" Gai sensei said as lee nodded.

"Begin" Anko Sr said, as Lee stood stiff in his stance.

"Well Lee, you already know what will happen, I will be victorious," Neji said as he used his Byakugan.

"Lee's body says he's afraid, but his eyes say he's got no doubt he can win, this will be interesting.

"Come Neji, I want to see what you are made of," Lee taunted.

"Rr" Neji said as he ran at him and Lee flipped over him.

"Not so fast" Neji said as he kicked Lee in the stomach with chakra being pushed into him.

"Right back at you!" Lee said as he kicked Neji dead in the jaw, into the air!

"Take this!" Lee said as he spun Neji around in the air.

"ROCK Rendan!" Lee said as he kicked Neji in the back, and then went for a punch but Neji used the spin to his advantage and used his rotation technique to push lee off and they both landed on their feet.

"This isn't how this was supposed to happen I should have won already," Neji thought.

F19:ok this is really weird but…Orochimaru, you do the disclaimer (he has me hostage)!

Orochimaru: freshman19 is my new pawn that doesn't own any of the series' characters bwuahahahaha

F19: (breaks free and kicks Orochimaru's butt!) YATA IKE Freshman19! (Translation all right! Go Freshman19!)

"So Lee I see you've gotten better, but…you can't fool my eyes" Neji said as he activated his Byakugan piercing through Lee.

"You can't scare me with those eyes" Lee said as he looked up to Gai, who nodded.

"All right!" Lee said as he hopped up onto the huge hands and removed his immensely heavy leg weights that caused the ground under them to buckle when they dropped.

"Lets go Lee!" Gai said giving Lee the signal.

"RIGHT!" Lee said fire in his eyes as he disappeared and reappeared behind Neji and kicked him in the back, then disappeared again and punched Neji causing him to fall on his back.

"Oh yeah" Neji said as he predicted Lee's next spot and hit him dead in the stomach with a palm full of chakra.

"Gyah!" Lee said coughing up blood but he didn't stop as he kicked Neji in the air and used the Kage buyo (Dancing leaf shadow).

"Now I've got you!" Lee said as he wrapped his bandages around Neji and spun at a furiously high speed.

"Primary LOTUS!" Lee said as he and Neji hit the ground head first, but lee hopped away at the last moment.

"I hit!" Lee declared as the smoke cleared and Neji lay there panting.

"That was close," he panted getting up.

"What? How can you still stand after that Neji I felt it hit!" Lee said in disbelief.

"What you didn't feel was me blasting chakra into your body Slowing your Rotation and I expelled chakra form my head to give me a cushion for the landing, face it lee you've got nothing left, but a body full of weakness!" Neji said as he hit Lee Square in the chest with a huge blast of chakra.

"I call the match," Anko said but Lee interrupted her.

"NO! I still have one move," he said looking back up to gai.

"Lee I allow it on that condition!" Gai said.

"Neji, you laughed at my goal when we first became genin, you laughed when I said I could prove that I could be a splendid ninja without using ninjutsu, or genjutsu, and only taijutsu, well, now is the time when I adhere to and abide by my Shinobi WAY!" Lee said releasing the second and third of the eight inner gates.

"RAAAAAAAAAR" he roared as he release the fourth gate as well and rushed at Neji pounding him with body blows and he kicked him up in the air and knocked him around like a pin ball.

"I'm not done yet!" Lee said as he wrapped Neji in one of his bandages and pulled him back up into the air and jammed his right hand and foot into his sternum as he shouted.

"Reverse lotus!" he said but Lee wasn't done yet.

"For the first time I will release the sixth gate of joy!" Lee said as he darted all over the air colliding with Neji after each rebound and he finished calling it-

"The true hidden lotus!" he said as he fell from the sky and landed on his shattered legs while Neji fell and landed on his back, body bloodied from the immense pounding he took.

"Ugh" Neji said as he somehow managed to stand.

"Lee...you're…in the...zone of my eight trigrams," he said as he spun at lee hitting his chakra points but stopped suddenly stopping as he and Lee fell back wards and passed out.

"LEE! NEJI!" Gai screamed as he and Kakashi hopped down from the stands to pick up the two genin.

"Lee are you alright?" Gai asked holding Lee in his arms.

"Gai sensei…did I prove I was…a splendid ninja" He asked faintly.

"Yes, you took the genius, Neji, to his limits" he said as he sat Lee against the wall of the platform they stood on.

"How could I let lee catch up to me like that?" Neji thought to himself.

"Since both Applicants, can no longer fight I declare that they will have a tiebreaker match when both are ready to fight again" Anko Sr said.

"The next match in the preliminaries is…" she said as the names randomized.

"Hinata vs. Anko" Anko Sr said as her daughter and Hinata stepped down to fight each other.

"Wow this should be interesting, a fight between the only girls that really like Naruto" Kiba thought as the match


End file.
